Valentine Chocolate
by imatwilightfan
Summary: "I like you." It's something I at least wanted to admit to him, I've decided yesterday. Just my luck that Valentine's was the day after yesterday. I've suddenly thought up of an idea to present him my present as I was in the cafe. Unusual but it'll do.


**Valentine Chocolate**

**Pairing: **Sasuke & Hinata  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Summary:<strong> "I like you." It's something I at least wanted to admit to him, I've decided yesterday. It just so happened that Valentine's was the day after yesterday. Sucks, I know. I've suddenly thought up of an idea to present him my present as I was in the cafe. It's unusual but it'll do.

***At School***

I'm currently in my seat, which is at the third row next to the window, reading a book I borrowed from the library. I look around for a bit and see all the girls have spread out to give chocolates to different guys.

Valentine's is a day in which girls give chocolate to guys whether it is because of romantic interest (honmei choco) or just as a sign of appreciation to a male friend (giri choco). It has been a tradition that has been practiced by females every 14th of February. In which case, girls are very much into the spirit of making or buying chocolates while guys would be eager to receive lots of them.

Well, there is an exception.

I looked back about two seats behind me, there is a group of girls that have surrounded a certain boy.

"Sasuke-kun! Please receive my forever and undying love!" A girl with pink hair proclaims presenting her gift.

"These chocolates are for you, Sasuke-kun! Please accept them!" A girl with red hair and glasses says hopefully as she offers her present.

"My chocolates are tastier than the others' because I have poured my love in making them. Please take mine!" A girl with blonde hair in a ponytail shoves the others aside trying to give her chocolates.

"Sas-" Another girl starts but was interrupted.

"I say this every year and I guess I'll have to repeat myself again for the sake of you small-brained girls who can't seem to get it…" The raven-haired male sighs before he continues. "I DON'T EAT CHOCOLATES!" He then stands to stomp off and leaves the hoard of girls with their intricately decorated honmei choco still at hand, tears in their eyes and crushed hearts still pleading after him to accept their gifts.

I just shake my head from that and try to concentrate on reading again. It's like this every year. The whole population of girls in school has been smitten by the young Uchiha effortlessly and in an attempt to vie for his feelings, they offer him chocolates but they all get brushed off having their hard work wasted. This still doesn't dampen any future attempts though for they all think that if they keep trying maybe, just maybe, he would see one of them as worthy of his love. Another theory is that he's just playing hard to get is what some girls think. Still, there are girls who have swayed in their proclamation of love for him because, in a month's time, White Day comes. It is the day in which other males redeem themselves and reply to the chocolates they have been given or when they so wish to woo the girl they like.

Anyways, remember when I said the whole population of girls in school being head over heels for him?

Yes. Admittedly, I'm included but I'm not like the others who easily throw themselves at him or confidently confess and offer him honmei choco without reservation. I'm quite on the shy side and seeing the way things are or at least what happens when you pour your heart out to him, which is almost like a slap to the face, I know I couldn't take that.

But a few months ago, one thing I found was that as long as you leave him alone, you'd be in better terms with him. This I know because he's started to frequent the cafe in which I work part time in. When you don't go fangirl all over him the moment you see him, he would at least treat you with civility. He doesn't like useless talk and he doesn't like to be stared at like something on display or like a fish in a tank. His words, not mine. He usually sits at the side that I'm assigned to serve in the cafe. We talk at times but only in greeting or something related to school or just a passing thought either of us would have.

"I like you."

It's something I at least wanted to admit to him, I've decided yesterday. I believe that unless I close that door, I won't be able to move on. You know, closure?

I want to know if I have a chance. Fat chance at that.

It just so happened that Valentine's was the day after yesterday. Sucks, I know. Just one more addition to the jar of hearts he has broken but then at least I would be free and instead grow to forget him and no longer yearn for something that's been impossible as it may seem.

I sighed and just closed the book I was reading, knowing that later, when he comes in the cafe, I would express what I feel and be rejected then I will forget him and any feelings related to him.

I've suddenly thought up of an idea to present him my present as I was in the cafe. It's unusual but it'll do.

The bell rings signaling third period is starting in a few minutes.

***At the cafe***

There are only four customers in the cafe right now, not so many couples though. There was only one couple of the four customers we have. A few couples have dropped by only to buy take out coffee or cakes.

"Here is your order." I smile as I present a plate of Blueberry Cheesecake and a cappuccino in front of my female customer. "Is there anything else you would need, ma'am?"

"Oh, thank you. This will do. But a glass of water would be nice though." She said.

"Alright, I'll bring it over later. Enjoy you meal!" I skirted away and headed back to the pantry to refill a cup of coffee another customer asked for on my way to the counter. I didn't notice a certain dark haired guy enter but I did hear the chimes signal a customer entering.

I almost dropped the cup of coffee I was holding when I saw him sitting there looking at the menu but I steeled myself and dropped off the refill to the appropriate table.

Then I recomposed myself before going to his table and asking, "Good afternoon! Have you decided what you will be having?" I give him a polite smile and rather than looking at his face, I was looking at the menu he's holding. I know I was somehow blushing albeit lightly.

"I'll have anything with extra tomatoes to eat and I'm not decided on what I'd drink today so...just surprise me." He said closing his menu and folding his hands together in front of his mouth with his elbows on the table as he looks to me.

I'm the one who's surprised because he's someone I've thought to always be decided on what he wants and he even said to surprise him. He's not the type who likes surprises either from what I've gathered. I'm still at a loss of what to do. But I saw this as a chance.

"O-okay, I'll see what I can do." I replied as I finished my thoughts.

"Nothing too heavy though. I just want to eat a snack before I head home." he said as he looked out the window.

"The meal not too heavy but with extra tomatoes...will a sandwich do?" I ask.

"Yeah, whatever." He seems quite grouchy but I can't blame him since he's probably irritated of the fangirls. I'm surprised they didn't ever follow him here.

"And a surprise drink then. It'll take about 5 minutes, most likely."

"Hn" No longer in the talking mood, I could see so I left to get his order sorted out.

As I walked away to get Sasuke's order, a tall guy entered the store surprising the female customer I just served. He came towards her, hugged then kissed her. Seems like they are a couple with the guy giving her a surprise Valentine date. They left soon after and I continued to the kitchen.

"So, what do you need me to make for the new customers?" asked our cook. He has a gash going through the bridge of his nose, from an accident when he was a newbie in the kitchen he said. He is also the owner of the small cafe. He used to be a teacher at a local school but wanted to try a new career due to his interest in cooking. But to its harmful effect to him in the form of the scar, he pursued baking and brewing different coffee instead and thus the birth of _Iruka's Cafe_.

"Just one customer, actually. The latter one just came by to pick up his girlfriend for their date." I corrected. "I'll handle making the sandwich and the drink, if you wouldn't mind?" I looked to him for approval and he nodded.

Now, to put my plan to action. It's simple, I'll give it to him along with the food and he even made it easier for me. I've decided a clubhouse sandwich with extra tomatoes for his meal. He wanted a surprise drink and a surprise he shall receive.

After five minutes, I was bringing his meal to his table. The other customers seem to have left already. No new customers come during this time because most of them arrive when night has fully claimed the sky, I guess the same goes for Valentines Day.

"Here is your meal. We hope it is to your liking."

I looked to him hopefully after I presented his meal. He seemed to approve at first but then he stopped for a while and sniffed as if he was suddenly looking for the source of a foreign smell. He finally seemed to deduce that it is coming from his cup. He brought it closer for better inspection and sniffed again as if to confirm for the last time that it was the source of the smell. I just waited with bated breath. Then he turned to me.

"Is this...what I think it is?" his eyes and tone both questioning.

I suddenly began to breathe again. I was starting to think it was a very bad idea what I did but what's done is done. I'll just have to go through with it.

"A-ano...T-that is h-honmei choco. You a-always did say that you never ate them b-but...umm..."

I was looking at anything but him, cursing mentally for stuttering again. I mean, can you really blame me? It's so nerve-wracking how he's staring at me intently as I explain myself. I risked a peak at him to see if how he's reacting and then I lowered my head to avoid his gaze. There was no doubt that I still had his rapt attention and he was willing to hear me out which surely counts for something, or at least I hope it does, because he doesn't really give fangirls any time of his day.

I blush and cleared my throat before continuing. "…but you n-never said that you don't d-drink them?" I ended it as a question because I was never really sure.

I continued looking down as I waited for what he has to say. I wasn't able to see him observe his drink before he affirmed my first statement. "I don't eat chocolates. That's true."

I lifted my head at that. I'll admit I was more hopeful now that there is a high possibility that he would accept the hot chocolate I offered.

"But I haven't been able to drink chocolate either." He said with an arch of a brow.

I hoped too soon, I guess. Feeling dejected I looked down again but a sudden thought was running circles in my head so I raised my head and asked.

"Why?"

I didn't lower my gaze because though I've known he'd crush my heart, I at least wanted him to be honest with his words. Despite this simple act taking a lot of my will power to do so, I kept firmly standing with my fingers curled at my blouse's hem as the only sign of distress. Or is it frustration?

He continued to look at me, probably testing if I would back down but I didn't so this was my win. He sighed. "I don't like eating it because...it gets stuck on your teeth sometimes and it's sweet."

I blinked. "And...? T-that's it?" I was perplexed by his simple explanation.

"Yes." he said before picking one of his sandwiches and taking a large bite off of it. He acts as if that's the end of our conversation but it wasn't for me since he never fully answered my question.

"Okay, I get that when you eat a chocolate it could stain your teeth unknowingly and yes, it is sweet but why don't you drink it at least? I mean, you probably haven't tasted what I made and I did my best to reduce its sweetness. So why don't you even drink chocolate?"

I was raising my voice a little because I was allowed to show a bit of irritation at his arrogance. It was a good thing there aren't any customers arriving at the moment to be an audience to out spat.

Why did I like him again?

Oh, yeah. It was because I knew he was able to be a kind person if he wanted to be. He did give an old couple his seat once when the cafe was full and he just took his meal to go just so they could eat. I liked seeing the good in people. Giving them the benefit of the doubt. Knowing their reason before judging their actions.

But I'm going off track with my thoughts so I refocus with the current situation.

"Well, I didn't say I really don't drink it. It just so happened that I haven't had the chance to drink it in a long while." With that, he took a sip of the hot chocolate I made, looking thoughtful for a moment before drinking a bit more of it.

I just stood there gaping at him like a fish due to, I'm not sure, relief or shock or embarrassment or the abrupt turn of events and I'm not sure what to say to that, I guess a mixture of it all.

He looked at me again, making me stop gaping at him and then i closed my eyes, preparing for the worst. It's because I think that he's just humoring me and then he's going to throw the cup at the floor for thinking such a thing would please him.

I didn't see him look away but then I heard him speak, "You know, I only ever received chocolate from one girl? Hot chocolate, that is, and it was years ago."

I slowly opened one of my eyes to peak at him and then the other to see him looking at a distance, as if remembering something from the past. He presented a calm countenance but there is an underlying sadness in his gaze.

He looked down at his cup then, he turned to me. "Could you guess who it was or how long ago it has been?"

I wasn't sure if he really wanted an answer or if that was a rhetorical question. But I shook my head no after much deliberation in my mind. He did seem to be waiting on me, just staring intently.

"She was...my mother. She was the only girl whose chocolate I willingly accepted because she knew I'd rather drink it than eat it."

He was very serious saying this and I wonder why I'm not blushing even though his attention is all on me. But I guess I'm concentrating on digesting all the information he's giving me. It's very rare for him to open up to anyone and even rarer for him to open up about the past. I should feel very fortunate and I am.

He suddenly continued speaking and is he...smiling? "I am quite surprised. I didn't really think anyone would really catch onto what I've been saying every year. But I guess, you did since this is before me."

Okay, he was chuckling a bit as he said that, tilting the cup a little towards me when he mentioned it. This is good right? He is praising me. I guess my blush finally caught up at that and I started smiling to myself as I looked down.

"Though, you still need to work on the flavoring. It's not sweet but it is too bitter for chocolate and the cinnamon is quite overpowering."

I guess he was not finished with what he was telling me. What a way to bring me down again, when I was starting to feel good about doing what I did too. But I should defend myself.

"W-well, I didn't really get the chance to taste it myself. I just followed the recipe I read from a book and some pointers I found on how to make it not too sweet."

"Why didn't you taste it? Isn't it like mandatory to try what you've made before giving it to someone else? I'm pretty sure that's supposed to be one of the most basic things to do once you've finished making food or in this case a drink." He was arching a brow as he was saying that, voicing out the confusion he had from my statement.

"Frankly, I don't like drinking chocolate. I've always thought it is tastier when eaten. You know, that feeling when the chocolate melts in your mouth is just heavenly." I clasped my hands in front of my chest and closed my eyes as if I truly am relishing the taste of a melting chocolate in my mouth.

He suddenly crossed his arms and voiced his thoughts. "You seem to lose your stuttering after a while. But from what you've said, are you insinuating that I should give you edible chocolates on White day instead of hot chocolate like you have?"

I was blushing a darker shade of red as I sputtered out a reply. "T-t-that's n-not what I-I-"

He stopped me before I could finish what I meant to say as he started laughing at my expense, a real laugh. "Alright. Alright. I was just playing with you. Calm down already. Why don't you sit down for a while, Hinata? There aren't any other people that you need to serve right now seeing as there's only the two of us here."

"Y-you're just being mean." As I indignantly sat down, pouting a little. Though I enjoyed seeing him laugh, I wished it wasn't because he was teasing me. Next time, maybe.

He finally stopped laughing and he smiled a little at me before saying, "Thank you...for the hot chocolate."

I smiled back. "You're very much welcome."

He ate a few more of the sandwich and offered me some but I refused since I am supposed to be working.

"Are you just gonna sit there and stare at me while I eat? At least join me then. Don't worry I'm still paying for the sandwich." He said, pushing the remaining sandwich towards me before taking a bite of the one he was holding.

I did accept, it was nearing my break time now anyways.

"The drink, on the other hand, is on you right? It is supposed to be a Valentine gift." He said smirking.

I looked at him and laughed hard and he started laughing along with me.

"But no, seriously. I'm not gonna pay for that." he said, turning serious after laughing.

I pouted. "Fine."

I'm very happy I decided to confess and I'm even happier he accepted.


End file.
